Fairy Tail's Strongest Mage
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Shiro Ryota was many things: An SS-Class Wizard in Fairy Tail, A Ten Wizard Saint. But who was he really? He is the Ice Phoenix Slayer. And he has finally returned home after a 100 year quest. Or so Fairy Tail thinks. When they're attacked by Horned Serpent, Shiro realizes its time to tell the truth. To save the one he loves. [ Gray x Male OC ]
1. His Return

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is a book that I have written on Wattpad. Though it's called "Ice Phoenix Slayer" **

**This is a Gray x Male OC fanfiction. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: HIS RETURN**

In the town of Magnolia, the townspeople were going about their day. In the Fairy Tail guild, everything was normal. The guild members were fighting, drinking, and laughing. Unaware that one of their strongest mages was about to return.

"So bored!" Lucy complained as her head was on the table.

"How about we go on a job with the team?" Erza suggested.

"Sounds good! I need money for this months rent!" Lucy said.

But before they could do anything, the guild members went silent as a church bell rang loudly throughout the town. The guild members rushed towards the balcony as they saw the whole town shifting, making a pathway leading towards Fairy Tail right in the middle.

"Is Gildarts returning?" Happy asked.

"He must be. They only make the pathway for him." Lucy was the one who replied.

"No. The one other person that the town made the pathway for is-" Erza started to say. Gray suddenly got excited. Which shocked Lucy because she's never seen him this excited about anything.

"_He's_ returning!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu and Erza looked at him with shock.

"You mean...?!" Natsu started to say.

Erza nodded. "It seems that Shiro has come home." She finished.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Shiro Ryota. He's the only SS-Class Wizard in the guild. And he's also ranked 1st in the Ten Wizard Saints." Erza explained. "You thought that Gildarts was strong? Well, Shiro is stronger than him."

"S-Stronger than him?! And he's ranked 1st in the Ten Wizard Saints?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Which makes him one of the 4 Gods of Ishgar as well." Happy added.

"H-He might be scary..." Lucy freaks out more.

"His magic is also super rare!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm gonna fight him when he gets here!"

Gray punches him. "Don't even think about it, ash for brains! I haven't seen him in eight years! I would like to greet my best friend without you trying to start a fight with him!"

Meanwhile, a hooded man was entering Magnolia. He had light blue hair with white streaks and icy blue eyes. He wore a white cloak with a dark blue tank top underneath and gray pants tucked into his black combat boots. His pastel blue Fairy Tail guild mark was on his left abdomen. A black colored Exceed with pink eyes was flying next to him. The Exceed wore a white opened vest with purple trims at the top and matching pants with white shoes. His white Fairy Tail guild mark was on his back.

The townspeople were looking at them from their homes as they whispered.

"It's Shiro Ryota. Fairy Tail's strongest mage..."

"Not to mention one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"It's good to be back home. Huh, Shiro?" The Exceed asked, looking at his partner.

"It is. I wonder what Fairy Tail's reactions would be." Shiro replied. "Hey, Ace. Do you think Gray will be happy to see me again? It's been eight years since I last saw him."

"Of course he will be. You're his best friend, after all." Ace replied.

He finally arrived at Fairy Tail. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. Everyone was looking at him. Shiro noticed that there were some new people who he didn't recognize. _"Fairy Tail must've gotten new members while I was away..."_ He thought.

Lucy looked at the hooded man. _"H-His magic power! It's raiding off him like crazy!"_

Shiro removed his hood, showing his light blue hair. "I'm home!" He exclaimed.

"Shiro!" The man looked at the sound of his best friend, Gray running towards him as he hugged him, almost knocking him over.

"Looks like someone missed me." Shiro said as he chuckled.

"Of course I did. I haven't seen you in eight years. I thought you were dead." Gray replied, hugging him tighter.

"Welcome back, Ace." Happy greeted the black colored Exceed.

"It's good to see you again, Happy." Ace said. He noticed two new Exceeds in the guild.

"Shiro! Come and fight me!" Natsu shouted as he headed towards Shiro with his hand covered in flames. Shiro hugged Gray closer to him as he used his free hand to punch Natsu.

"H-He sent Natsu flying!" Lucy exclaimed. "And without using magic!"

Gray released him and took his hand. "Come on, there's a few new people I would like you to meet." He said.

Happy and Ace walked up to where Carla and Lily were. "Carla, Lily, I would like you to meet another Exceed." He told them.

"I'm Ace, Shiro's partner. It's nice to meet you." Ace introduced himself.

"I'm Carla, Wendy's partner." Carla was the first to introduce herself.

"Pantherlily, Gajeel's partner." Lily added.

Shiro met many new people like Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Juvia. Who kept muttering "New love rival." to him.

"What was that about with that blue haired girl?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, Juvia? She has this huge crush on me and stalks me everywhere I go. I've learned to ignore it." Gray answered.

Shiro chuckled. "I would never have seen you as a womanizer, Gray." He stated.

Gray blushed. "I-It's not like that! Besides, I like someone else anyway." He informed. "Come on, there's one more person I'd like you to meet." Shiro followed Gray to where Lucy was.

"Lucy, this is Shiro." Gray introduced Shiro to Lucy.

"H-Hello...!" Lucy greeted, still terrified of how much magic power was raiding off of him.

Shiro waved. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy." He greeted back.

Gray and Shiro sat down across from Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. Gray cuddled closer to Shiro and ran his hands through his light blue hair. "You and Gray seem awfully close..." Lucy stated.

"Gray and I have been best friends for a very long time. Since we were kids, actually." Shiro replied, chuckling.

Lucy looks at Gray's affection towards Shiro. _"Something tells me there's more to that... I've never seen Gray like this with anyone..."_ She thinks to herself.

Natsu gets up from the ground. "S-So cool!" He exclaimed. "Shiro! Fight me!"

Ice appeared from Shiro's hand as he sends Natsu back onto the ground. "Maybe later, Natsu." He said.

_"Ice?"_ Lucy thought._ "He's an ice wizard? No wonder him and Gray are best friends..."_

"So, Shiro-san... What type of magic do you use?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy! It's rude to ask someone what type of magic they have!" Carla scolded her.

"S-Sorry..!" Wendy apologized.

"No, no! It's fine!" Shiro reassured her. "I don't mind at all."

"I just noticed that you have an Exceed... Are you a Dragon Slayer as well, Shiro-san?" Wendy asked.

"No, actually." Shiro replied. "I'm the Ice Phoenix Slayer." This leaves Lucy, Wendy, and Carla in shock.

"P-Phoenix Slayer?! I've never heard of that type of magic before!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's a rare type of magic. Shiro is the only existing Phoenix Slayer, as far as we know." Ace explained, joining the group.

"W-Wait... Does that mean you have the power to slay phoenixes, then?" Lucy asked.

"Correct. Like Dragon Slayers, we were taught to slay phoenixes." Shiro replied. "I was taught by the Ice Phoenix, Blizzardo."

"So, Shiro. Tell us about the quest you went on." Erza said.

"Well, it was a mission to defeat some monsters. Up in the mountains. They were terrorizing nearby villages." Shiro explained.

"Huh? It took you eight years to defeat some monsters?" Natsu, now recovered, was walking up to the group as he sat down next to Lucy.

Shiro's bangs covered his eyes. "I would've been home sooner... But the monsters kept coming nonstop. I was fighting them. Day and night." He said. "I was constantly running out of magic power. I thought I was done for. That is until he saved me." This catches Gray's attention as he looked up at Shiro.

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"His name was Noah. Noah Tyler. He was the Storm Dragon Slayer." Shiro replied. This catches Natsu and Wendy's attention as well as Gajeel's who was sitting close by to the group.

"Dragon Slayer?" Natsu questioned.

Shiro nodded. "He ended up saving me from death. And helped me defeat the monsters. In return I offered him half of my reward. Which he didn't accept. He just told me he was passing through and noticed that I needed help." He replied.

"So he was a traveling wizard..." Erza guessed.

"Yeah. He asked me if I was from a guild. And I told him I was from Fairy Tail. I offered him to come back to Magnolia with me, but he declined." Shiro stated.

"What was he like, Shiro-san?" Wendy asked.

Shiro smiled. And for some reason, this really bothered Gray. "He was amazing. Very powerful, too. I'm very grateful to him." Shiro replied. Suddenly, the guild doors opened as a Council messenger walked into the guild.

"Shiro Ryota has been summoned to the Council at once." The messenger said as they left.

"So they found out he returned, huh?" Natsu said.

Shiro chuckled. "Well, better not keep them waiting. Let's go, Ace." He said as he and his partner headed out of the guild.

* * *

_At the Council... _

Shiro and Ace walked into the Council building. "You know, never would I imagine you to lie to Fairy Tail like that." Ace stated. Shiro sighed. "It's what the Council ordered. Only Master Makarov knew my true mission. As for the others, they only believe I was on a 100 year quest. And it's going to stay that way. For their safety."

Shiro looked around. "Which I assume is why the Council called me. They wanted to know how everything went with Horned Serpent. Man, they ask Noah and I to go undercover of this dark guild. Never did I imagine it would take eight years." He added.

"Complaining again, Shiro-sama?" A voice said. Shiro turned around to see a man with spiky black hair and heterochromia eyes (right eye was brown & left eye was gold). He wore a dark blue cloak with gold trims and black attire underneath. A gold Blue Pegasus emblem was on his right shoulder. A silver colored Exceed was next to him wearing a white shirt and black shorts. He had a black Blue Pegasus emblem on his back.

"Ah, Noah and Randy. How'd it go with Blue Pegasus?" Shiro asked.

"Good. Master Bob wanted to see me straight away to see how the mission went." Noah replied.

"Oh? And I can only assume Hibiki was happy to see you again." Shiro chuckled as Noah blushed at the mention of his lover.

"S-Shut up..." Noah muttered. "What about Fairy Tail? I bet it was good seeing them again."

"You're right about that. Though, I hate lying to them about where I truly was. I mentioned that you were a passing wizard and saved my life. Made it seem like you were a hero." Shiro commented.

"When you were the one who actually saved my ass." Noah mumbled as Shiro laughed. "How's Gray been?"

"The usual. Clingy and annoying." Shiro responded.

"He means that in a lovable way. He really loves it when Gray clings all over him." Ace stated.

"Don't expose me!" Shiro shouted as Noah laughed.

"I don't understand why you don't just date him already. You love him, don't you?" Noah questioned.

"I do. It's just... complicated. I can't get into a relationship when the Council constantly needs me to go on undercover missions." Shiro replied. "I can't do that to him. I can't constantly go on missions and have him worry about me if I'm going to return home."

"Hibiki and I work through it. You and Gray can too." Noah said.

"Yeah, but you and him were together before you got selected to be on the Council." Shiro pointed out. "With me, I been on the Council and been a Ten Wizard Saint since I was a teenager."

"Fair point." Noah said. "Just think about it, okay?"

Shiro scoffed as they entered the Chairman's chambers. "How did the undercover mission go, Shiro and Noah?" The Chairman asked.

"I would say it was a success. Most of the Horned Serpent dark guild has been wiped out." Shiro replied.

"Took us eight years. But we did it." Noah added.

"Good. You may go back to your guilds now. I'm sure they missed you." The Chairman said. "Remember, don't tell anyone about your mission. You could be putting your guilds at risk."

Shiro and Noah walked out of the office. "I better be heading back." Noah said. "And Shiro-sama... Think about what I said." Noah said as he and Randy headed back to their guild.

Shiro looked up at the sky. _"Start a relationship with Gray, huh?"_

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	2. Confessions

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: CONFESSIONS**

After going to the Council, Shiro arrived back at Fairy Tail. He decided he needed to talk to Master Makarov about his mission. So he headed over to his office. He knocked on the door, hearing a slight "Come in." Shiro opened the door as he walked into the Master's office.

"I'm assuming you're here to tell me about your mission that the Council gave you?" Master Makarov asked.

"Yes." Shiro replied. "I had to go undercover to get information on a dark guild called Horned Serpent. Along with another Council member, Noah. We took all of them out without a problem."

"I'm assuming that's not what's bothering you, though." Master Makarov stated.

Shiro sighed. "I've killed people, Master. It's something I'm not proud of. Innocent women and children were apart of that guild as well. I killed all of them." He said.

"You did what the Magic Council ordered you to, Shiro. You shouldn't blame yourself for their deaths." Master Makarov informed.

"Thanks, Master." Shiro said as he headed out of Makarov's office. He looked at all of his guild mates. His eyes landed on Gray. _"However, I'm worried what he will think. Would he be disgusted with me that I killed innocent people? Would I remind him of Deliora?"_

Gray noticed Shiro staring at him. "Shiro!" He said as he took his arm.

"Gray, where are we going?" Shiro asked.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Though not here. Let's take a walk." Gray replied.

Shiro and Gray began walking through the streets of Magnolia. They finally stopped at Magnolia Southgate Park. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Shiro asked.

"Alright, here it goes..." Gray muttered to himself. "I've liked you ever since we were kids. Like, romantically. And I was wondering if uh, you wanted to go out with me? Like, be my boyfriend?"

"Gray, I've liked you too. But you know I can't... being a Ten Wizard Saint and on the Council. I'm practically never at the guild." Shiro replied.

Gray tried not to look hurt. "I understand, Shiro..." He said as he started to walk away.

_"Hibiki and I work through it. You and Gray can too."_ Noah's words rang through Shiro's head. _"Just think about it, okay?"_

_"Damn you, Noah. Always being right and shit..."_ Shiro thinks to himself. He caught up with Gray and grabbed his arm. He turned him around and kissed him, shocking Gray. "I-I thought you didn't-" Gray started to say.

"A friend of mine told me that I should give relationships a shot. I'm willing to give us a try." Shiro interrupted him. Gray smiled and kissed him again.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Gray and hugged him tightly. _"I shouldn't let my Council duties stopping me from having a relationship. I love Gray and that's all that matters..." _

* * *

Shiro appeared in front of the Blue Pegasus guild building. He entered the guild and took a look around. "Shiro! Are you looking for Noah?" Ren asked. Shiro nodded. "Is he around?"

"Yeah. He's by the bar." Ren replied. Shiro thanked Ren and tapped on Noah's shoulder. "Shiro-sama! What are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"Can't I visit my best friend?" Shiro asked.

"You must've come here for a reason..." Noah replied.

"Well, I just came by to tell you Gray and I are finally dating." Shiro said. Noah's eyes lit up at this news.

"That's great! I'm happy for you both!" Noah stated.

"Thanks. I hate how you're always right though." Shiro said, making Noah laugh.

"I'm sure you won't regret your decision, Shiro-sama." Noah informed. "Gray is a good guy for you. Plus, it's about time you finally get into relationships."

"You make me sound old. I'm only twenty-one." Shiro responded. "Still, I'm worried about his reaction when he finds out about what I've done... We've killed people. Innocent women and children on our mission, Noah."

"We were ordered to kill everyone, Shiro-sama. Remember?" Noah reminded him. "I'm sure he won't hate you for that."

Shiro sighed. "I feel like he'll compare me to Deliora. Or worse. He'll think I'm a monster. He wouldn't want to be someone who used their magic to kill innocent people, ordered or not."

"Deliora was a demon. You're not a demon, Shiro-sama. You weren't the one who killed his family. I'm sure he'll understand that you did what you had to do." Noah said.

"I guess you're right." Shiro finally agreed.

"You should get going back to Fairy Tail. Don't want to keep your new loverboy waiting." Noah said.

"I'm slowly starting to regret telling you now." Shiro stated. Noah chuckles at this.

Shiro said goodbye to Noah as he headed out of the Blue Pegasus guild, thinking about his new relationship with Gray. He was finally able to settle down and focus on himself and his relationship. Nothing could ruin it.

Oh how wrong he was.

Unaware to Shiro, a man with dark brown hair and green eyes looked at him. _"Shiro Ryota... You'll pay for killing my family. I'll take away everything and everyone you love. Just like you did with me."_ The man thinks to himself, growling at the ice mage.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**I apologize that this was a short chapter. **

**I promise that the next one will be longer. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**This is where Fairy Tail finds out the truth!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUTH**

It was just a normal rainy day in Magnolia. But not for long. A man with spiky black hair and heterochromia eyes (right eye was brown & the left eye was gold) was running toward the Fairy Tail guild. He had his hood on and wore his usual dark blue cloak with golden trims around it with black attire underneath. This man was known as the Storm Dragon Slayer, Noah Tyler: S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus, boyfriend to Hibiki, Council member, and Shiro's longtime friend.

_"I have to warn Shiro-sama..."_ Noah thinks to himself. _"... that they're back!"_

Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tail guild, everything was normal. People were drinking, laughing, and fighting. Gray was cuddled up next to Shiro. That is until his friend Noah bursted into the guild.

"I need to speak to Shiro-sama..." Noah announced, panting from the running he did.

"Noah? What's wrong?" Shiro asked, walking up to him.

"Blue Pegasus got attacked..." Noah replied. The members of Fairy Tail gasped at this, shocked that one of their allies got attacked. "Horned Serpent... they're back, Shiro-sama! They took Hibiki and Randy! I couldn't save them, god damn it!"

Shiro tenses up when he heard the name. "That's impossible, Noah! Horned Serpent is no more!" He shouted.

"Well, they are and they're pissed, Shiro-sama!" Noah shouted back.

"Who's Horned Serpent? And who's the guy, Shiro? He smells like a Dragon Slayer." Natsu said. Both of the mages turned to see everyone staring at them. Shiro had completely forgotten his guild mates were watching.

"I'm Noah Tyler, the Storm Dragon Slayer." Noah announced. The whole guild is shocked at this. "I'm an S-Class mage of Blue Pegasus and Shiro-sama's longtime friend. I'm also on the Council with him."

"Noah Tyler? You're that guy that Shiro-san told us about that saved him on his mission..." Wendy stated.

"Yes. But he told us you were a traveling wizard..." Erza added.

"I believe it's time you tell everyone the truth, Shiro." Master Makarov appeared in front of Shiro. "About your true mission."

Shiro sighed. "You're right, Master." He turned to his guild mates. "My 100 year quest that I went on was a cover up. My true mission was from the Council. Who had Noah and I go undercover as dark guild members. This dark guild was called Horned Serpent."

"So that's why it took you eight years." Lucy said with Shiro nodding in reply.

"The mission started off well at first. That is until one of the members noticed Noah's Blue Pegasus guild mark." Shiro explained. "He told the whole guild that we were actually spies. And that's when the battle started."

"Shiro-sama and I killed thousands of people, including innocent women and children." Noah continued to explain. Shiro watched as Gray tensed up. Noah must've noticed it as well. "We were under strict orders to not leave any survivors, but it seems like some of them escaped."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Carla asked.

Ace appeared on Shiro's shoulder. "Shiro and Noah were ordered not to tell their guilds. Only the guild masters were allowed to know. He did it for your protection." Ace replied.

"We see how well that turned out." Shiro stated.

"Horned Serpent attacked Blue Pegasus out of warning. Everyone tried to fight them off, but..." Noah started to say. "They ended up taking both Hibiki and Randy. My boyfriend and my Exceed. I came here as quick as I could as I fear they will attack Fairy Tail next."

As soon as the words left Noah's mouth, a blast appeared from the entrance of the guild. Shiro quickly made an ice shield to protect his guild mates from the attack. The attack disappeared as well as the ice shield. A man with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black tank top, black pants, and black combat boots appeared. A light green serpent like guild mark was located on the back of his right hand.

Two other people were next to him. A man with spiky black hair and red eyes wearing a dark red overcoat with black attire underneath and a red serpent like guild mark located on his left shoulder as well as a woman with long silver hair and purple eyes that wore a gray crop top and black jeans. A white serpent like guild mark was located on the right side of her waist.

"Shiro Ryota..." The dark brown haired male spoke. "Thought I recognized that magic. It's good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same thing to you, Kenji Fujita." Shiro growled.

"Oh? Look, Ahmya. The Storm Dragon Slayer is here as well." The black haired male said to the silver haired woman.

"It's killing two birds with one stone, Akame." Ahmya replied.

"Tch..." Shiro said. "What are you three doing here?"

"You took something from me. Or have you forgotten, Shiro?" Kenji reminded him. "I came here to get revenge on my wife and unborn child who you killed!"

"You only have business against Noah and I. Leave our guilds out of this, damn it." Shiro ordered. "While you're at it, return Hibiki and Randy at once."

"I don't think so, Shiro. I've been watching you. You took the love of my life away from me. So it's only fair if I take your love away from you." Kenji informed. "Nature Magic: Vines!" A light green Magic Circle appeared in front of Kenji as vines appeared, grabbing onto Gray and holding him in the air.

"Gray!" Shiro shouted, worried about his boyfriend.

"I got him, Shiro!" Ace said.

"Not so fast, kitty." Kenji taunted as vines appeared and wrapped around Ace.

"Ace!" Shiro shouted for his partner. "Let them go!"

"Akame, now!" Kenji ordered. Akame nodded at his command.

"Blood Dragon's Roar!" Akame shouted, attacking both Gray and Ace as they got knocked out. The vines disappeared as they fell to the ground.

"Angel Soul!" Ahmya shouted as she used her Take Over Magic. "Heavenly Light!" She shouted, attacking the guild members that were trying to help Gray and Ace. She walked over to Gray and Ace and picked them up. Akame slung Gray over his shoulder while Ahmya held onto Ace.

"Let's go, Akame, Ahmya." Kenji said. "If you want your precious lovers and your Exceeds back, meet us at the old Horned Serpent guild hall. You know where it is." He said as the three of them headed out with Gray and Ace with them.

"Damn it!" Shiro shouted.

"We have to go, Shiro-sama." Noah informed.

"Yeah, you're right." Shiro agreed.

"Let us come with you." Erza said, stepping up to the two of them.

"No." Shiro said. "This is something that Noah and I have to finish on our own. We can't drag our guilds into this. I promise I'll bring both Gray and Ace back home."

Together, both Noah and Shiro headed out of the Fairy Tail guild, going to save their lovers and their Exceeds.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Gray and Ace were thrown into the same cell that Hibiki and Randy were in. "Gray?" Hibiki questioned. "Wait, it would make sense why they captured you. You're with Shiro."

"Where are we?" Gray asked.

Hibiki shrugged. "No clue. Randy and I woke up here after those guys attacked Blue Pegasus, but my guess is that we're in some kind of dungeon." He replied.

Gray thought about all of the events that have happened. _"Did Shiro really kill that man's wife and unborn child?"_ He thought. Then, he closed his eyes. _"No... Shiro would never kill innocent people."_

Ace looked over at Gray. "I know what you're thinking." He said. Gray opened his eyes and gave the black colored Exceed a look of confusion. "Shiro knows he killed innocent people, but you have to understand that he was ordered to not leave any survivors."

"When Noah told me I was shocked as well." Hibiki added. "I knew that he had to do it though. It doesn't make him a murderer and I still love him the same."

"Shiro felt so guilty afterwards. Apart of me still thinks that he's still shaken up about it. Please don't punish him for something that he was ordered to do. He understands what he did was wrong and he now has to live with it. Don't make it harder for him." Ace explained.

Gray just nodded. _"Ace and Hibiki are right. I shouldn't hold a grudge over Shiro. He did what he had to do, and I still love him."_ He thinks to himself.

"Let's hope that Noah and Shiro get here soon." Hibiki stated.

"Knowing the both of them, they're probably making a plan and are on their way right now." Randy said.

"I know that Shiro never goes down without a fight. Especially for the people he cares about." Ace added.

Gray sighed. _"Shiro... Wherever you are, please come quickly..."_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Chapter Three is finally done!**

**I'm also publishing this during school because I have nothing else to work on so I was just like, hey, let's publish a new chapter of one of my stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	4. Shiro Vs Kenji

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: SHIRO VS KENJI**

Shiro and Noah had finally arrived in front of the old Horned Serpent guild hall. Shiro ended up getting a chill down his spine. He remembers the years that he and Noah spent in this guild hall.

"Shiro-sama." Noah said, knocking Shiro back to reality. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'll be fine, Noah." Shiro replied. "Let's just save them."

Shiro and Noah entered the run-down guild hall. "It's about time you two finally made it." Kenji said.

"We don't have to do this, Kenji. Just return Gray and Ace to me. We don't have to fight." Shiro tried to reason with him.

"It's no use, Shiro. You killed my wife and my unborn child. Before you came along, Natsuki and I were going to escape Horned Serpent and start a new life away from guilds and away from the Magic Council. But you ruined our chance!" Kenji shouted, blasting vines towards him.

Shiro crossed his arms as the vines froze and broke. "If that's how you want it to be. Fine." He said. "Gray means everything to me. Ace has been there with me since the beginning. I won't let anyone harm either of them."

"I'll deal with Akame and Ahmya. You cover things here, Shiro-sama." Noah said. Shiro nodded as Noah went to go find Akame and Ahmya.

"Nature Magic: Vines!" Kenji shouted as vines headed straight towards Shiro.

"Ice Phoenix's Scream!" Shiro shouted as a blast of ice came out of his mouth and froze the vines and finally breaking them.

"You've gotten stronger since I last saw you, Shiro." Kenji stated. Then, he chuckled. "But so have I. Ever since you killed my wife and unborn child I constantly trained so that I could finally defeat you."

"That's pretty pathetic when you think about it." Shiro informed. "Though, I'm not the one to judge."

"Shut up! Nature Magic: Flora!" Kenji yelled. Giant trees and roots appeared and headed to attack Shiro.

"Ice Phoenix's Snow Fall!" Shiro shouted. A light blue Magic Circle appeared on the ceiling as snow began to fall, freezing the trees and the roots.

"You're starting to piss me off, Ryota!" Kenji furiously yelled. "Nature Magic: Four Basic Elements Manipulation!" Kenji ended up using the four elements as he attacked Shiro with it. He shot multiple fire balls at Shiro.

_"I need to end this quick..."_ Shiro thinks to himself. "Phoenix God's Secret Art!" Shiro shouted as he pulled his right fist back and ice covered it. "Hell's Fist!" He punched Kenji into the wall as he fell to the ground.

Shiro walked up to Kenji. "It didn't have to be this way, Kenji. You can still live the life you wanted. I'm offering you a place in Fairy Tail. Both you and your friends." He said. Then, he walked away to go find Noah.

Shiro finally found Noah facing Akame and Ahmya, who were both on the ground, defeated. "I see you took them out quickly." Shiro stated.

"They were nothing that I couldn't handle, Shiro-sama." Noah replied.

"Didn't doubt you for a second. Now, let's go save our lovers and Exceeds." Shiro said as Noah nodded.

* * *

Gray was leaning up against the cell wall with Ace in his lap. Hibiki was talking quietly to Randy. That's when the cell door opened, catching their attention. "Hibiki? Randy?" They heard a voice say.

"Noah!" Hibiki shouted. "We're over here!"

Noah quickly unlocked the cell as it opened and rushed into his boyfriend's arms. "Hibiki... Randy... I'm so glad you two are okay..." He said, sighing as he did so.

Shiro walked up to Gray and Ace. "So now you know the truth. I'm sure that you hate me now and never want to see me again, right?" Shiro asked.

"Of course I still want to see you." Gray stated. "Shiro, I don't care if you killed innocent people, because I know you wouldn't do that unless you were ordered too."

"Thanks, Gray." Shiro said, kissing him on the lips.

"Let's head back to Fairy Tail, yeah?" Gray suggested.

"Yeah..." Shiro answered.

The five of them headed out of the run-down guild hall. They said goodbye to Hibiki, Noah, and Randy as they headed towards the direction where Blue Pegasus was. Gray, Ace, and Shiro finally made it back to Fairy Tail as they opened the doors.

"You're back!" Everyone said.

"Thank god you three are okay." Lucy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I told you I would bring Gray and Ace home." Shiro told them. "Horned Serpent won't bother us anymore. I think they got the message."

"We always knew you could do it, Shiro." Erza stated.

And just like that, everything in the Fairy Tail guild returned to normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual with Erza trying to stop him. Shiro laughed at his partner fighting with his frenemy.

"Sure is nice for everyone to not worry about anything anymore, huh?" Ace asked, flying onto Shiro's shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah it is..." Shiro replied, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short. I just wanted to get it out there. And this arc seemed short as well. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


End file.
